Lionsgate
Lionsgate is a North American entertainment company formed in 1997. They co-distributed Thomas & Friends DVDs with HiT Entertainment in the United States from 2008 until 2014. They took over Fox and Anchor Bay Entertainment's former roles and re-released many of their titles. Their role was replaced by Universal Studios Home Entertainment in Fall 2014. Lionsgate also released some DVDs of Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie. Releases * Thomas and His Friends Get Along and Other Thomas Adventures * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories * Sing-Along and Stories * Track Stars * Thomas and the Jet Engine * Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills * Thomas' Trusty Friends * Thomas and the Toy Workshop * The Great Discovery * Thomas and the Really Brave Engines and Other Adventures * Railway Friends * High Speed Adventures * Team Up With Thomas * Percy and the Bandstand * Hero of the Rails * Hooray for Thomas and Other Adventures * James and the Red Balloon and Other Thomas Adventures * Salty's Secret and Other Thomas Adventures * Tales from the Tracks * Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories * Songs from the Station * Holiday Express * Splish, Splash, Splosh! * Thomas and the Runaway Kite * The Greatest Stories * Creaky Cranky * Misty Island Rescue * Merry Winter Wish * The Lion of Sodor * Wobbly Wheels and Whistles * Pop Goes Thomas * James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories * The Birthday Express * Thomas in Charge! * Day of the Diesels * Thomas' Sodor Celebration! * Merry Christmas, Thomas! * Rescue On the Rails * James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Thomas Stories * Thomas' Snowy Surprise and Other Adventures * Curious Cargo * Up, Up and Away! * Engine Friends * Schoolhouse Delivery * Blue Mountain Mystery * A Very Thomas Christmas * Sticky Situations * Muddy Matters * Go Go Thomas! * Railway Mischief * Animals Aboard! * King of the Railway * Santa's Little Engine * The Thomas Way * Spills and Thrills * Trouble on the Tracks * 10 Years of Thomas * A Big Day for Thomas * Come Ride the Rails * Carnival Capers * New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures * On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures * Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures * The Early Years Box Sets * Whistle Express Collection! * Fun Pack * Ultimate Thomas Collection * On-the-Go Pack * Sodor Friends Holiday Collection * Best Tales on the Tracks * Steam Team Collection * Adventure Pack * Holiday Favorites * Adventure On the Tracks * The Movie Pack * Let's Explore with Thomas * Celebrate with Thomas * Let's Explore with Thomas * Full Steam Ahead * 3-Movie Pack * Best Tales on the Tracks * Adventure On the Tracks * The Double Features * The Movie Pack * Celebrate with Thomas * Best Tales on the Tracks * Play Date Pack Trivia * Almost all current US releases, excluding the specials, (apart from The Great Discovery and Calling All Engines) were rendered to a 4:3 fullscreen aspect ratio, CGI DVD titles from 2010 onwards have been released in their original widescreen renders, although these are only available to those who purchase them by digital download, or watch them via Netflix, Hulu Plus, Wal-Mart instant or Amazon Prime, the issue was finally resolved with the widescreen DVD release of Spills and Thrills in March 2014. Gallery File:Lionsgate2000.jpg|Original Lionsgate logo File:Lionsgate2005.jpg File:Lionsgatelogo2.png External links * Official Website Category:Organizations